Rio 2: Blu and Roberto
by iRikeToWrite
Summary: Blu is having a hard time in the Amazon, and he gets help from a very special someone, and it is soon to his surprise even more when he turns out to be his only hope!m
1. Chapter 1

My 2nd fanfic, decided to do it on this lovely movie :D. I honestly am hoping that in the real movie these two get along :3 Just like the other one (that I a positive barely of you read) if I get good reviews I'll continue! Ty for reading and please please PLEASE leave a review

Chapter 1: Blu and Roberto

It's been a couple of days since Blu and his family traveled to the Amazon, and, to their surprise, being reunited with Jewel's side of the family. Jewel, being the center of attention of it all, loved being with everyone and catching up, and the kids had no problem at all with staying there. However, everything wasn't the same for Blu. For one thing, Jewel's father hates his guts, and the same with almost everyone. The fact that Blu lived with humans really doesn't have a good impression on the anti-human clan of macaws. However, the worse part of it all was Jewel's ex-boyfriend, Roberto. He was perfect! Amazing voice, looks, wingspan, you name it, he had it. Blu was fully aware of the fact that Jewel and Roberto were just friends, but he just couldn't stand him at all. At times, Blu feels bad for the fact that Roberto has never INTENTIONALLY made him angry, and yet, in a way, it angered him more, for if he can make Blu jealous without even trying; imagine if he WAS trying.

To be honest, Blu hated it here. Everyone thinks he is a freak, and when he isn't coping with being ignored by everyone, he has to deal with Eduardo's hate against him, and after all that he STILL has to suffer the immense jealousy Roberto stirs up in him. However, even though he honestly despised the Amazon with a fire that can burn as hot as the sun, he would never leave. Everyone loved it here, especially Jewel. His kids also loved it here as well, and he just couldn't hurt them by leaving. As a mate and a father, he can do at least that much for them. As much as he tried to hide it, Jewel and everyone eventually caught on. Jewel continued asking Blu about it, but he just replied with "Everything's good" and, by this time, Jewel had gotten tired of it. Even his kids weren't fond of his father's anger. Jewel knew talking with her father is a lost cause; the only thing that would grab his attention would be if Blu died or left the Amazon or her going back with Roberto or- Roberto! Jewel already knew how jealous Blu was, so maybe if she can try to fix them together he wouldn't be so mad. "Blu can use a guy friend" Jewel thought, someone of his OWN kind (they were the only ones until now). While Blu was flying with Bia, Jewel took the advantage and flew over to Roberto's nest. "Hi Roberto" Jewel greeted. Roberto turned around and smiled cheerfully

"What up, blue bird?"

"I have a LITTLE favor to ask."

"Aaaaaand what might that be?"

"It's with Blu, see-"

"No"

"What? You didn't even let me finish!"

" Fine. Continue."

"I was going to ask if you can hang out with Blu, be-"

"No"

"But WHHYYYY?"

"Jewel, he hates me."

"No he doesn't! He just hates your good looks and voice and strength-"

"So, in basic terms, me."

"Look Roberto, he is mad depressed here, I feel bad. Ever since he got here he has been angry, I want to at least settle the conflict between you two."

"I think that the Eduardo and Blu conflict should be fixed up first."

"You know how he won't listen to me!"

Roberto stopped. She was right there; talking to Eduardo is like talking to a brick wall. Literally. I mean, in a way, he felt bad for the poor guy. It's not like he WANTED to be domesticated (Jewel filled him in on Blu a while back) and all the negativity he's been receiving from everyone must be hard to cope through. Roberto looked at Jewel, her teal eyes shining with hope. She really cared about him, didn't she? Roberto started to feel sorry for Blu. He knew how it felt to be ignored and alone. What would it hurt? Roberto looked at Jewel and smiled. "All right, I'll help him. Your lucky me and you are BFF's" Roberto said, smirking. "You promise?" Jewel said. "Promise" Roberto comfirmed. Jewel filled with joy "Ooooh, thank you thank you thank you!" she said as she kissed his cheek, and as she was leaving she said "Don't tell Blu I told you!" Roberto replied "I promise I won't!"

3 hours had passed since Jewel talked to him. Roberto saw Blu sitting on a branch by the lake; the moon was full and high in the sky. Roberto was thankful; he can use the classic "complementing the weather in order to spark up conversation" cliché. He flew over to him, and Blu quickly took notice. _You got to be kidding me_ Blu thought as he witnessed the cerulean bird fly over to him. "Hi, Blu" Roberto greeted, in which Blu replied with a simple "Sup." Roberto looked in the sky and back at Blu. "Nice weather we're having, huh?" Roberto said. Blu looked at him with a sarcastic smirk "Is that your BEST way to make conversation?" Roberto, looking at Blu with a defeated face, said "Jewel told me to help cheer you up, since she isn't convincing Eduardo anytime soon." Blu sighed. "I don't know why she can't mind her own business" Blu remarked. Roberto looked irritated. "Well gee, you have been a slouch ever since you got here and ignored all her attempts to try to help, so she doesn't exactly have anymore choices." Blu thought about that. _I guess she has been trying to approach me about it_ Blu thought. Roberto put his wing around Blu and said "Bro, listen, Jewel cares about your opinion on all this just as much as she does her kids. You know that if you say the word she will go back to Rio, and"

"That's exactly my point! If I tell her, she is going to want to go back. Then she'll be sad, the kids will be sad. I don't want to do that to her."

"Well you can't just hide your anger, you know. It is just going to hurt her even more, the fact that you can't tell her. She is your mate, Blu, and you have to talk with her about these things."

"Look, I honestly don't want to talk about thi-"

Roberto held his wing, and looked at him with a serious glare.

"Well too bad, Blu, not everything is going to be your way! You're going to have to open up sometime, unless you WANT your mate to feel worried."

Dude, you just don't understand-"

"Don't understand what?"

"How it feels! To be…useless and weak. Ever since I became Jewel's mate I have always been the one on the shallow end. She always has to protect me from the most stupid things. I'm a coward. The reason why I am so sad is the fact that Eduardo has a reason to be unimpressed. I am a domesticated, weak, and awkward good-for-nothing mate. I…don't…deserve her."

Roberto just stared with a shock look in his eyes. Was he about to cry? Did Blu really think that little of himself? _Oh great, I just made things worse_ Roberto thought in his head.

"Look…Blu…Ugh. Dude, you are her MATE. It doesn't matter who is stronger, because in the end you work TOGETHER. I mean, dude! You saved her life, and she LOVES you! It doesn't matter if you don't deserve her; better yet, it doesn't matter if you THINK you don't deserve her! Look dude, you have to stop feeling so low about yourself. Stop thinking that all because I'm the_ Fabio_ of the clan that you are that much less to Jewel. I know that no one likes you here because you're…_different, _but hey! You got Jewel, the kids, and I hope me as well. I don't want us to be enemies, especially for something so idiotic like this! Come on, man, cheer up, be happy. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks, because at the end of it Jewel, Tiago, Carla, and Bia will ALWAYS be there for you. That's the perk of being a mate and a father."

Roberto was actually shocked at what he just said._ Huh, I'm good :D_ he happily thought. Blu looked up at him, and a smile slowly started to show on his beak. "…Umm…thanks, Roberto." Roberto looked at him "No problem. Now, can we PLEASE be friends, so Jewel won't kill me for failing her?" he said sarcastically, which made Blu snicker. "All right, I'll make sure she knows. And…yeah, we can be friends." Roberto smiled, and let out his wing, in which Blu shook it. "Again, thanks for the help. I guess you aren't such a bad guy after all. And sorry for giving you a nasty attitude, it was definitely not cool." Blu apologized. Roberto smiled "No worries, man! Anyway, I'm hitting the hay, my dad isn't exactly in his prime youth. I have to preen him before he goes to sleep…yuck" Roberto made a disgusted noise as he quivered, which made Blu laugh. "Well, I hope you have a good preening." He said sarcastically. "Thanks…Roberto. Have a nice night!"

"You too, man!" Roberto said as Blu flew off to his family's hollow.

Blu was actually happy. It felt good to have someone to talk to. He's actually relieved that he and Roberto's conflict settled. Now that's one less problem he has to worry about. His lovely mate was happy, his kids were happy, and, although it took a while, he was FINALLY happy. It might be a good life after all, here in the Amazon.

And that concludes the first chapter! If you read everything, PLEASE right a review. I only want to get better and I honestly hope you guys enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 to Blu and Roberto :D I got so many nice reviews and I am so happy you guys like it! LET'S GET STARTED! (I love getting buttered up by good reviews, so the reviews I got for chapter 1 made me melt :3333)

Chapter 2: A Change in their Dynamic (credit to the author of the Rio fanfic "a change in their dynamic")

Blu had a good night that night. The kids were very happy with their dad being happy, especially Tiago. Tiago REALLY looked up to Roberto (of course for the _suave _aspect he had. Tiago secretly liked how smart and knowing his father was about things, even though it can be geeky at times. Roberto was fun, but kind of a numb-skull at times where he had TOO much fun.) Tiago actually started talking to his dad, as he and Blu shared a nice conversation on the Amazon and things relating to it, to Blu's surprise. He was happy he was able to have some more father-to-son time with his only son, but he was afraid he would say something 'un cool' and make it die down. On the contrary, he had remembered what Roberto said about how his kids will always be there for him, and realized he had nothing to fear (he was only talking to his son, after all). After that they all went to bed. Jewel was so happy to have Blu finally comfortable with the Amazon, and before drifting off into slumber, they shared a brief good-night kiss (which lasted 3 hours and 14 minutes).

Back to the present, Blu woke up to a beautiful morning. The sun had shone in the small hollow and enlightened it. Blu looked back at Jewel. She was so cute when she slept, he couldn't help but snuggling with her. She slowly started to wake up, but she didn't move. She loved how protected she felt when Blu was wrapped around her. Soon, though, she was greeted with a surprising good morning kiss (don't worry, it only lasted 6 minutes this time) which made her dizzy in love. "Good morning my love-hawk" she said. Blu replied "Good morning my brightest Jewel in the entire universe. I was going to say Rio, however not even Earth can describe your beauty, let alone a mere city." Jewel blushed and kissed him again. After eating breakfast with the kids, Blu started to head out to Roberto's. Blu actually had a favor to ask him. Something that might actually boost his status up in their Amazonian home.

Thankfully, Roberto was wide awake, doing some morning exercise. "What up, Roberto?" Blu greeted. Roberto looked up at him, standing up and brushing himself off.

"What's good, Blu?"

"I have a favor to as-"

"No."

"Why? You didn't even here me out."

"Fine, continue."

"I was seeing if you can help me get…well…not hated here."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Eduardo would never budge, not even if I asked him."

"No, no, no, I'm not saying that. I actually had an idea."

"An idea? Look Blu I'm not that good at memorizing things and I don't understand human handwriting so-"

"It's an idea, not an autobiography."

"Trust me Blu, with you, there isn't a difference."

"Okay, whatever. Anyway, you know how you're a very cool and known bird here, right?"

"Yeeeeees"

"Weeelll, I was thinking that, you know, MAYBE you can put a good word about me-"

"To Eduardo?"

"I already said no! To the other birds around here. If they see that the coolest bird here is hanging with, well…ME, then they might realize I'm not contagious and start opening up to me."

"Hmmm….it just might work. I am very popular here if I do say so myself…and I do" Roberto said in a proud look.

"So will you do it for me, Roberto?"

"Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeah-nope."

"What?! Why is it that you always say 'no' to things? Like when Jewel asked you for the favor in talking to me and right now?"

"Well, my blue friend, denying before the denial has saved me from a LOT of things."

"Denying…before the denial?"

"Denying something before you know about it because you're most likely going to say No too it anyway. Made it myself."

"Well, what do you mean 'saved me'?" Blu asked in a perplexing tone. He noticed that the casual happy show-off self just, kind of, left. He looked down in a kind-of sad tone. _Ah, dang it. Did I say something bad?_ An awkward silence stood in the room. "Did…umm…I'll just, uhh…go" Blu said as he awkwardly trotted to the exit of his nest.

"Nah Blu, it's just…something personal. If you-"

"Oh nonononononono your business is, umm, YOUR business, so…I'll, umm go." Blu stuttered as he was going to fly away. However, Roberto grabbed his wing.

"No, Blu, I…think you should know….Please." Blu just looked at him, extremely confused. What kind of secret could he possibly hold?

…

…

…

…

And why did he need to tell him?

This concludes chapter 2. Also, NO Roberto is not gay, just in case you guys were thinking that XD. Thx for reading and PLEASE review :D Stay tuned in for chapter 3, and thanks for da love ppz :3 (TELL ME WAYS ON HOW I CAN BECOME BETTER, THIS IS ONLY MY 2ND FANFIC :D)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for chapter 2 being so short. I realized that I was kind of lazy with it and I'm sorry bout that :/ Anywhoooo, here is chapter 3, hope you guys enjoy :D

Chapter 3

Blu looked super confused. Roberto was perfectly normal, like, 1 minute ago. Why was he acting so strange? "Roberto I honestly don't mind if you-" Blu was cut off as Roberto looked up and said "This is something you should know…I think. It's something with, well, Jewel." That was all it took to get Blu's full attention. "But what makes this a secret?" Blu asked. Roberto said "See, I am, like, REALLY not supposed to tell you. I wasn't going to tell you but, you ARE Jewel's mate, as well as part of the family, so…" Blu looked at Roberto with a serious look. "So what is it?" Blu asked.

"Well…see, for the first thing, Eduardo didn't always hate humans. He actually liked them a lot and was actually domesticated, like you."

"Wait, Eduardo was domesticated?"

"Yup. He was always a hypocrite about the subject. See, he was held in captivity ever since he was a chick. It was him and another guy, my father. Eduardo loved humans and being with them, and didn't want to leave them. But, they kept on telling him that it would be good and everything would be alright, and soon he finally left, along with my father. He was trained before hand on surviving out in the Amazon and after a while, met a lovely girl. Soon they had a child, Jewel obviously, and when my dad found someone, he had me. We had a nice little arrangement, and me and Jewel became very close, even though we were pretty young. Then my parents gave me a little brother that I and Jewel loved a LOT. So everything was good until…" Roberto trailed off and had a sad look on him once again. Blu just stood there, paying attention to every word coming out from his mouth.

"Until one day, my dad and Eduardo decided to take me and Jewel out to see the Amazon. Just some sight-seeing as their mates were having some girl-talk with my little bro. As we were sight-seeing, however, we noticed a lot of birds flying, like they were escaping. A lot of birds started flying, screaming "Smugglers!" We realized that was where mine and Jewel's mom were, so we quickly flew over. When we went there, they…" Again, Roberto looked down, but it was as if he was going to cry. "It was…horrible. Everyone was…dead. Eduardo and my dad started crying, telling us to look away. Jewel and I started crying, too. We looked around and we couldn't find my little bro anywhere. He was so young…" Roberto had tears flowing down his cheek, but he didn't sob.

"We didn't do anything wrong…we were just kids. Ever since then, Eduardo hated humans. My dad didn't hate humans as much because he knew that smugglers were bad, but Eduardo doesn't care. He felt betrayed by them, he felt lied too. They told him everything was going to be okay, but they lied. Getting older, me and Jewel started dating, but we soon realized we weren't going to work out. Shortly afterwards, Jewel was captured by them as well, and Eduardo just couldn't handle himself. My dad felt horrible, but Eduardo just couldn't take it. If I weren't there to comfort him, he probably would have killed himself. We all suffered so much. That's when we gathered all the other macaws we could find and went into hiding. We all knew the pain. We felt like cowards. We hid in the Amazon, always moving from one place to another. If we even saw a human, we retreated. Blu…you'll NEVER know how it felt. To be at their mercy. The humiliation of being…caged. They took it all from us. Mimi always shone hope onto us, which helped in a way. Then when Jewel returned, it was like a ray of hope. In all honesty, Eduardo could care less of you're a little awkward and weird. What he really doesn't like about you is the fact that you were friends with them. In a way, he feels bad for you. Eduardo lost everything moving from captivity into the wild. He doesn't want the same to happen to you or his daughter. Please don't take it personally how he treats you." And in what seemed like forever, Roberto finally ended his story. Blu just stood there, shocked. Who knew that he and Jewel shared such a dark past? Now all the hate Blu had toward everyone just turned into sorrow. They've been through so much, who was he to have a grudge toward them? "Roberto, I'm so sorry." Blu uttered. "It's okay. I mean, we have Jewel back right? And now Eduardo even has his own grandchildren."

"Did you ever find your brother?" Blu asked.

Roberto didn't answer. He looked at the ground. "B…Blu…" he muttered. He looked up at him, forcing the words out of his mouth. "I…I…oh god, how do I say this? I…I think you're my brother!"

…

…

…

…

"Whoa whoa whoa, what? You think I'm…your BROTHER?" Blu stuttered.

"Blu, my brother looked exactly like you. Orange eyes, dark feathers. You also have the same 3 feathers on your head that my dad has. I remember my mom always saying to my dad that he looked just like him. "No, no, no, you got it all wrong. I was…" Blu paused. He remembered that day at the samba club with Jewel, Rafael, and everyone. Right before he danced, it was like time stopped. He saw himself as a chick, dancing in front of the exit of a nest. It was fuzzy, but he remembered it looked like a jungle. He was a Spix's after all; he couldn't have been born in America, Minnesota especially. Is it possible? Could it actually be that Roberto is his brother? Could he have been born in Rio? No, impossible. How is he to believe that after all these years of separation, he found his family? "I…I…" Blu tried to make a sentence, but he couldn't find the words. He just stared at Roberto, who stared back. "Please, let me take you to my dad. A parent never forgets his own child, r-right?" Roberto offered. Blu hesitantly nodded and they both flew pretty fast. _It's impossible, there's no way. It can't be_ Blu thought as they both flew to Roberto's dad's nest. When they got there, Roberto's dad was in deep sleep. "…Dad." Roberto said, but his father still snored. "Dad?" he said louder, but to no avail. Roberto went to his dad's ear. "DAAAAAAAD?!" The bird shot up in the air, screaming some random gibberish. "W-what are you doing, Roberto?! I could've-" his father paused. He looked at Blu._ Don't tell me…_ Blu thought. Roberto's dad just walked over to him. Roberto was right. Blu and him didn't look much different, however Roberto's dad was a lighter shade of Blue. However, his eyes were orange and he had the 3 feathers Roberto mentioned. Blu just stared at him nervously.

"S…..S-S-Son?"

And this concludes Chapter 3. Hope you guys liked it :D Please leave a review. I am always looking for ways to become a better writer and I appreciate all the support I have gotten with this story :D Also, sorry for the short chapters, next one is going to be longer, don't worry!


	4. Chapter 4

IT HAS BEEN FOREVER MY YOUNG ONES! I haven't had time to catch up on this so hopefully I can overdrive this and bring it out before Rio 2 hits (21 more days :D) so I hope you fellers enjoy

Chapter 4: Finding out

(We're taking a short break from the brother thing, because, you know, I'm a jerk :D But don't worry, we'll be getting to that)

Meanwhile

.

.

.

.

.

Jewel flew through the Amazon looking for Blu. He wasn't at Roberto's, and she knows he would never go anywhere without her knowing so (for the most part, at least). With none of her friends knowing where they are, she decided to ask (dare I say it)…Eduardo. He is the leader, after all. If anything he would know.

"Hey, Daddy!" Jewel said

"Oh, hi honey. What you need?"

"Do you know where Blu and Roberto are?"

"Umm…no. Actually…"

"Ugh, he told me he was going to Roberto's and now he isn't there!"

"Jewel."

Jewel noticed the serious tone in her father's voice. "Yes?" she asked, feeling she was going to regret it.

"Jewel, we have to talk"

"About what exactly?"

"….Are you staying here?" Jewel was wishing she wouldn't say that. This conversation is just getting worse. All she wanted to know is where they were.

"Look…daddy-."

"It's him, isn't it?" Jewel froze. Out of all the times, why now?

"Daddy he's my…mate, and, my husband. I can't go against his wishes-."

"So, you're going to let that pet of a mate boss you around, is that it?!" This angered Jewel. He still hasn't gotten over this?

"He is not a pet!"

"And why not? He has human written all over him, Jewel, don't you see? Even you're kids are getting defiled by those demons he calls friends!" This angered her more. She knew he was rig about her kids becoming too human-like, but not about her husband.

"Why do you think hat's his fault? He didn't ask to be domesticated! He was all alone and the only one there to help him was a human, what do you expect?!"

"Humans are evil, Jewel! Do you not remember what they did to us? To your mother?!"

"I KNOW DAD!" Tears rolled down Jewel's cheeks. Any mention of her mother made her emotional.

"But not all humans are like that! Blu saved me, and if he is as much of a human as you say he is then I don't see the difference in him and a human saving me."

"He isn't one of us Jewel. He is a pet, domesticated, a wimp, a numbskull, and a total klutz! What doesn't he do wrong?!"

"I know how pathetic he is, alright?! I know that he is all of those and probably more but you know what? I love him! And the only reason why he doesn't like it here is because of YOU and all the other birds here who don't accept him for who he is!"

Jewel started flying away, wanting to get away from her father. Blu saved her and brought her back to him, what more does he want from him? All she wanted to do was find Blu and forget that conversation ever happened.

(Back to the juicy stuff)

.

.

.

Blu just stood there in utter shock at the word that came out of the bird before him. That was his father? Roberto was his brother? He knew it was possible, and from the looks of things it happened, but why? Why was he given this chance? Suddenly, he remembered all the things that happened back in Minnesota. Being called endless names by passing birds and bullied whenever he would go outside with Linda. He was happy with Linda, but he still felt pathetic. Riding around and acting like a geek freak. Blu repulsed himself, but what else could he have done then? All the pain and shame he felt was all because of him being domesticated. Tears streamed down his cheeks and dripped to the floor, but he didn't whimper. "Why…then?" Blu uttered. "Why did you leave me?" He noticed tears stream down his fathers face too.

"S-s-son, I….looked…everywhere for you but-."

"Do you know what I had to go through? Being domesticated beyond belief? Not having anyone there?"

"Son please, i-it wasn't my fault."

"I know it *sniff* isn't but *sniff* it still hurt. Telling myself it will be fine when I know it won't be. *sniff* It took me forever to be able to ignore all the people that made fun of me *sniff* constantly and be happy *sniff* with how I lived." A sudden silence washed over the room, the sniffling of Blu, his dad, and Roberto being heard. Roberto walked up to Blu and relaxed his wing on his shoulder. "Brother…" he muttered. Blu looked at him, then back to his dad, still tearing. "So *sniff* what was my name?"

"H…Hario. Your mother made it. Her name began with an H *sniff* and mine begins with an A, and *sniff* Rio was the city we lived by."

Blu just looked at him, feeling his tears coming from his eyes at a faster rate.

"I….I think that's a great name!" Blu said as he ran to his now-known father and hugged him, crying his heart out. His father returned the hug, and Roberto also joined the embrace. They all cried hysterically. It was a good cry, though. It felt amazing to feel like this with a family;_ his_ family. They said nothing, only cried in each others arms. He wanted to be like them, he wanted to be apart of the Amazon, like his family was. He didn't want to be the domesticated city-bird anymore.

After a couple of more minutes of crying, there tears came to a halt. "I can't believe I found you guys." Blu said. "You too catch up! I'm telling Eduardo and everyone. I want to do something for you…son." He immediately flew out of the tree extremely fast and frantically, leaving Blu and Roberto to themselves. "Ardy, Blu. His name is Ardy."

"I like that name."

"So, umm…Blu-I mean, Hario, I'm…so happy, to have found you!"

"Me too, Roberto. I just can't believe you're my brother!"

"Yeah I know! I want to show you so many things about the Amazon! Bro, trust me, I'm going to shake that city off you, don't you worry!" Blu smiled.

"So…does this mean Jewel left you for your brother?" Blu said as he smirked in a cocky fashion. Roberto thought about it.

"Fine then. Just remember to tell me how my beak tastes on Jewel's." Blu shoved Roberto's head hard, but in a very playful way. "I'm just saying! If you want to gloat about Ju-Ju so dang much!" Roberto said with a very happy smile. "Alright then, let's drop it!" Blu said as they both laughed. Soon, out of nowhere Blu hugged Roberto hard. "I love you, bro." Even though it was kind of awkward for Roberto, he still went along with it, hugging him back. "Me too, bro." Roberto replied. "There's just one little thing though." Blu said.

"And what's that?"

"How come I'm the little brother!?"

So that is chapter 4. I can't write long chapters, sorry, I tried But I will try my best to update more frequently. Remember to review and I appreciate all the support I have been getting! Have a wonderful day you guys, chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

I HAVENT UPDATED IN 55 YEARS AND I AM SORRY To be honest doe I was sick like a dog lol, so…yeah. So here is chapter 5 of this story, for the people who were looking forward to Roberto being gay (you know who you are) sorryz. (however if you guys want a side story then *evil grin* we can make some arrangements) Anywhoo, without further a due (that rhymed :D) Here is chapta 5

Chapter 5

Eduardo looked at the beautiful sunset. The Amazon was an amazing place, indeed. Wide open space, wonderful scenery; truly a magnificent place. How can someone ever live in the city? As he was taking it in, someone touched his shoulder. "What up, little bird blue?" the bird said. Eduardo turned and, to his disappointment, saw Felipe, the cockiest Scarlet Macaw he had ever met. Felipe was the leader of the Scarlet Macaws, and Eduardo the Spix's. No one is allowed in each other's territory, besides the leaders or someone sent by one. What did he want?

"Sooooooooo, what's going on in this neck of the jungle?" Felipe said.

"What do you want, Felipe?"

"Oh, nothing nothing. It's just that ahh…a little birdie told me that a special _someone_ has trotted back home, and-"

"Are you referring to my daughter?"

"*Snaps* that's who she was! What was her name again? Umm…Gem, right?"

"Her name is Jewel, and what do you want with her?"

"Oh it's, ahh…not about her… _per say, _more about who she has brought back with her."

"Her husband?"

"Yeah, that."

"What about him?"

"Well see, umm, he's a newcomer here. We made a deal, Eduardo, _no _newcomers."

"He's my daughter's husband, Felipe, so he is family….sadly."

"Sadly? Why's that, Eddy?"

"Don't call me Eddy, and…."

"Wait! Don't tell me! Oh god…" Felipe starts to laugh hysterically. He soon catches his breath a bit and finishes.

"He's domesticated, isn't he?" Eduardo stood silent and just glared at him, which made him laugh some more.

"You're telling me that, the daughter of the leader of the Spix's, married a domesticated macaw?! A weak, fragile, and good for nothing pet? Ohhhh my god! Ha! We're going to be talking about that for a long time!" Felipe said as he hit Eduardo's shoulder and flew off. "Let me tell you this, Eduardo. I don't care who he is or what he is; let that pet cross my territory and see what happens. Get him in check on what we do here. That's an order." Felipe threatened. As he took off, Eduardo just glared at him. Oh, how he hated his guts. Dang it. Just then, another bird tapped his shoulder, but it was his friend Ardy.

"Ardy, my main bird! How's it been?"

"Eduardo! I got some AMAZING news, man! I found my son!"

"Roberto?"

"No, Hario! It's amazing!" he started tearing up tears of joy, even though he seemed energetic and happy.

"Wait wait wait, _Hario_? He…he…"

"Is alive! Your daughter's mate! It's him, it's really him!" As he said this, Ardy once again cried, all though not nearly as much as before (again, he was super energetic, so it looked kind of weird).

"Wait, BLU! That pet?! He's Hario?"

"YES! All though I think Blu suits him better, I don't know." Ardy said fast. Eduardo had a stupid smile on his face. He didn't like Blu; AT ALL. And, with the luck of God, the guy he hated the most HAD to be his best friend's son. Grreeeeeeaaaaaaaaat.

"Uhh…yeah, yeah-that's great!" Eduardo lied.

"Oh man! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Ardy shouted as he flew out to spread the word.

"Ohhhhhhh no…" Eduardo said, facepalming himself.

Blu and Roberto were catching up with each other on stuff. Blu told him everything; Linda, how he met Jewel, everything. Roberto was laughing hard on the floor.

"So you mean to tell me you just tried to kiss her out of no where?" Roberto asked.

"It wasn't my fault! My friends told me that-"

"What? Kiss her right when you just met? Were you planning on becoming mates that night?"

"I thought she was aware on why I was there!"

"So in 3 days, you travel thousands of miles to Rio, meet Jewel, get kidnapped, get chained together, escape, go through an entire dog chase with monkeys, save Jewel when she got kidnapped, got trapped yourself, saved the birds on the plane, fell thousands of feet in the air with Jewel, won her heart, AND learned to fly all while a cockatoo was chasing you?!"

"…yup" Roberto lost it and banged the floor laughing.

"Did you have kids the same night?" Blu playfully shoved Roberto when he said that.

"Nooooooo."

"The next day?"

"NO!"

"Alright, alright. Oh god, man. That was TOO funny."

"Whatever! At the end of the day Jewel is with ME, so there!" Blu said as he snapped his fingers in a sassy way, making Roberto chuckle.

"I don't care about that, I like someone else anyway." Roberto said.

"OOOOOOOH! Little Robby likes a girl! Tell me!"

"Hahahaha-can you not?"

"Tell me, man!"

"Okay."

"Really?"

"No."

"I just told you my embarrassing life story, and you can't tell me your crush?!"

"Thank you for summing that up for me."

"Come oooooooooonnnnnnnn"

"Do you really want to know?"

"YES!"

"Alright, come here." Roberto said motioning Blu to his direction. Roberto went to Blu's ear. "I…..like….NO ONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" Roberto yelled, making Blu's ear hurt.

"Okay, first off, OWWWWWWWW! Secondly….OWWWWWWWWW. Third, WHY IS IT NONE OF MY CONCERN!"

"Because it's my life."

"Stop being such a prissy little bird!"

"I'm not a "prissy bird", alright?"

"Those luscious locks on your head beg to differ."

"Better than you."

"If being a pansy with no girlfriend is being better, then god, let me suck!" Roberto shoved Blu, who laughed. It felt good to talk to someone like this. He only talked like that to Jewel, and he never really had a good guy friend. He didn't even talk like this with Rafael, and they were good friends. Blu was happy that he can joke around with his family, something he never thought he would be able to do. Having a brother was fun. Blu didn't really know how it was like before, but it looked like fun. His continuous re-runs of Drake and Josh showed him that. He still chuckles thinking of when the 2 say suspiciously "Megan." Besides that and other shows he watched back in Minnesota, he didn't really know how it felt. He always wanted to have a friendship like the ones he'd see in shows, and now that he has something even more, he couldn't be any happier. Plus he even had a father. Blu couldn't wait to hang out and get to know him. See what he likes, relate to him. Have someone to go to when things get tough. Someone to look after him. Sure, Blu was an adult now, but it still was something he wanted. He'd wanted it ever since he could remember. Through all the people making fun of him, all he wanted was for someone to look over him and tell him that it would be alright. That's all he had ever wanted, and, after 15 years, he FINALLY got it. He had his wife, his kids, and his brother and father, all while connecting to his roots.

.

.

.

What more could he ask for?


End file.
